Benutzer:Ad loveClary
Über mich Mein Name ist AD Thommen. Ich bin am 9. September 1999 geboren. Ich lebe nach meinen Mottos. Wir zB: "Lass die Wahrheit nicht deine Träume zerstören" oder "Wohin die Wege deiner Träume führen, erfährst du wenn du ihnen folgst. Du kannst dem Schmerz fühlen, wenn du dem Grollst". Mit lesen habe ich in der dritten Klasse angefangen. Zuvor las ich nicht sehr gerne. Dies änderte als ich die Buchreihe Das Pony- Trio las. Damit fing ich an mich für das lesen zu Interessieren. Und mit dem lesen kam auch meine Fantasy, weshalb ich selbst viele Geschichten schreibe. Seit meinem vierten Lebensjahr spiele ich Baseball. Wofür ich 2014 die Schiedsrichter Prüfung gemacht und bestanden habe. 2011 konnte ich im Bezug zum Baseball eine Woche kostenlos in ein Lager in Taiwan fliegen. Außerdem gehören zu meinen Hobbys; Minigolf, Xylophon, sowohl mit meinen Freunden als auch mit meiner Familie etwas unternehmen, kochen, eigene Geschichten schreiben, zeichnen, lesen und viele mehr. Was ich gerne mag Bücher (Hauptsächlich Fantasy) * Chroniken der Unterwelt (Cassandra Clare) * Chroniken der Schattenjäger (Cassandra Clare) * Chroniken des Magnus Bane (Cassandra Clare) * Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie (Cassandra Clare) * Die dunklen Mächte (Cassandra Clare) * Twilight (Stephanie Mayer) * Selection (Kiera Cass) * Sirene (Kiera Cass) * Die Tributen von Panem (Suzanne Collins) * Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) * Die Helden des Olymps (Rick Riordan) * Die Legenden der Wächter (Kathryn Lasky) * Mystic City () * Ravenwood (Mia James) * Harry Potter (J.K. Rollings) * Eragon (Christopher Paolini) * Edelsteintriologie (Kerstin Gier) * Göttlich Triologie (Josaphine Angelini) * Halo-Triologie (Alexandra Adornetto) * Schattentraum (Mona Kasten) * Romeo & Julia (William Shakespeare) * Jane Eyre (Charlotte Bronte) * Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten (Charles Dickens) * Elfen-Triologie (Aprilynne Pike) * Stolz und Vorurteile (Jane Austin) * Soul Surfer (Bethany Hemalton) * Zeit im Wind (Nicholas Sparks) * Für immer vielleicht (Cecelia Ahern) * * Das Pony- Trio (in der dritten Klasse gelesen. Habe mich dadurch für das lesen begeistert.) * Und noch viele mehr Serien * Shadowhunters * Smallville * Supernatural * Arrow * The Big Bang Theory * Modern Family * Club der roten Bänder * Insatiable * Brooklyn nine-nine * Lucifer * Stranger Things * Swiched at birth * Two and a half man * Once upon a time * Forever * Riverdale * The Vampire Diaris * The Bitten * The beauty and the Beast * Friends * The Fosters * Teen wolf * Supergirl * Pretty little liars * ect. Filme * Chroniken der Unterwelt * Die Tribute von Panem * Percy Jackson * Seelen * A walk to remember * Beastly * Der Babynator * Auf immer und ewig * Beautyful creatures * Maleficent * Wie ein einziger Tag * Für immer Liebe Hobbys * Baseball * Minigolf * Theater * Xylophon * Zeichnen * Lesen * Kochen * Bachen * Dichten * Was mit Freunden unternehmen * Was mit Familie unternehmen * Schreiben * Wandern * Fahrrad fahren Was ich nicht mag * Französisch * Das Wort Perfekt * Blut- und Leberwurst Winter * Schnee * Kälte * Wenn es lange dunkel ist Meine Beiträge *